


goodbye agony

by ogahta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Possible Character Death, but you wont know which one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogahta/pseuds/ogahta
Summary: There was something out there. They weren't alone, they never were. It was just waiting for the perfect time to strike, but who would it start with?





	goodbye agony

There was a scream. A loud sudden one that sent a shiver down his spine. It was too dark to see but he knows he's not alone. He could feel them lurking behind him, watching. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike, but  _when_? All of their attacks are unpredictable and now he's separated from his team, who knows who's alive and who's not?

He needs to calm himself; deep breaths - in and out, in and out... He was sure they could hear the way his heart beats against his ribcage, threatening to break through the strong bones. Strong. Ha. His knees felt weak but he has to push on, to move on. He needs to find his team. He needs to reunite. He needs to make sure they're okay.

He stayed quiet, trying to listen to any distant sounds that confirm any living soul anywhere near him. He wished he's brought a flashlight with him. He couldn't see like this. When has the air suddenly become dense? It felt hard to breathe even through the oxygen mask, the one thing that's keeping him alive in the smoky atmosphere. The smoke doesn't help his vision at all.

He kept getting signals of his team somewhere nearby, but they're bouncing off the walls and he can't quite pinpoint where they exactly are. "Fuck," he murmurs under his breath, looking down at the green screen with a red dot blinking back at him, jumping across the screen in an abnormal pattern. "Where are you guys?" He couldn't reach them through the com, possibly damaged from the ambush earlier before they were separated in such a huge building.

There was something behind him, the sound of something snapping shocked him - his shoulders tensing up and he immediately whipped around, rifle raised up high. But the person in front of him immediately stopped and raised their hands in defence. It was too dark to see who it is yet and he squints in the darkness.

The figure is familiar, the outline of his hair he could recognise it anywhere. "Kou?" 

"Too- Oikawa,  _ **WATCH OUT!**_ "

Snap.

**Author's Note:**

> dt to all lovers of the captains


End file.
